Bitter Memories, Lingering Love
by ToxicReaper3
Summary: OCxHibari,A girl pushed away by her father,a girl who is daughter of the previous Snow Guardian. She meets new people and experiences pain along the way, only wanting to be alone to accept the fact that nobody wanted her. Until she meets Hibari...
1. The beginning

**Snow Guardian and her Adventures w/the Vongola**

**This is a short two maybe three chapter of one of my OC's with an OOC Mukuro sort of. So please no insults on his personality if you see slight changes in it. And also the translations will be at the end.**

_**Flashback of her past**_

_Flashback of when she first met the Vongolas _

"_Her thoughts"_

Running along with the rest of the group alongside Mukuro away from Byakuran, as the wind rushed through her hair she thought back on her past and when she first met this rag tag group of middle schoolers. Her name was Yurika, she had long waist length, soft, black blue hair she tied into two loose ponytails and she was wearing her middle school uniform consisting of the usual white buttoned shirt and red tie with a red plaid skirt. She was beautiful and the shirt seemed like it was made for her every curve, her dark blue eyes held a sadness of some sort though as she thought back to when it all started out for her.

_**A four year old walked out of her perfectly white and spotless bedroom as she wandered around the halls of her three story mansion. Her dark blue eyes gleaming with a joyful playfulness as her short shoulder length black blue hair swayed gently, a necklace with a ring on it moved only slightly. Reaching the family room after five minutes young Yurika saw her father, Kukai, sitting at his usual spot at his work table thinking up of new ideas to for his fellow workers since he was of course the president of a large international corporation. He rose up his head to see Yurika smiling up at him as he sighed "Cosa è Yurika?" Kukai asked in a polite formal Italian language "Papà può venire alle mie scuole che sillabano ape finale stasera?" she replied back softly as her father massaged his temples "No I'm not going to be attending I have far more important things to deal with right now" he said in Japanese as Yurika looked down her hair shading her eyes as she walked away.**_

_**Yurika walked out to the backyard as some of the servants in their family came out back to look after her. "Do you know when mother will be coming home from her business trip?" Yurika asked them as the servants looked back and forth at each other with worried expressions as one of the maids looked down to Yurika "We are not sure she should be very busy and of course she might make other plans along the way" the women said gently. Yurika nodded obediently as she continued reading a book about classical instruments and songs. In due truth though her mother had died when she was two years old because of a jealous rivalry between Yurika's father and his adviser, so Yurika would not be burdened at such an early age about death and what not the servants and maids kept it a secret.**_

_**The servants were called into the house to help Yurika's father so she was left by her own. She sighed quietly as she saw a note that was dropped by one of the maids and she picked it up. It was addressed to her from a woman with the last name as her.**_

"_**Yurika, I was hoping I would be able to see you grow up to be a beautiful strong young lady **_

_**but it wasn't meant be. You see your father and his childhood best friend **_

_**both loved me when we were young and it grew up into an intense rivalry when your father **_

_**became the president of his corporation and he became the adviser.**_

_**In an attempt to murder your father he missed and the bullet had hit me.**_

_**I really wanted to see your cute smiling face before I departed but…alas**_

_**Fate had forbid me from it, I want you to know that I will always be**_

_**with you in your heart and that I love you forever"**_

_**-Mikuru Masaomi**_

_**With this shock and unexpected letter tears started dripping from the girls eyes as she folded the letter up and smashed it into her dress pocket. She ran to her father and he saw that she was crying "Quale ora è sbagliato? Si fece male?" Kukai asked as she glanced up bringing out the folded note and holding it up as his eyes widened "Dove trovò quello?" he asked as she stopped crying "Una delle domestiche lo calò ed ed e la mamma ritorna non prossimo? È veramente morta? Perché lasciò la rivalità di Lei ed il Suo consulente ucciderla?" she cried out all at once and at that moment her father sent a sharp smack to her face making the young girl fall down holding her now red cheek."**_ _**РАЗВЕ ВЫ не СМЕЕТЕ ОБВИНЯТЬ НА МНЕ! Почему я буду позволять ей умирать? Она была моей женой единственный я когда-либо любил...Я не мог бы делать что-либо к тому времени, когда я добрался до нее она уже умирала и она только закончила писать это письмо. Я не мог бы прощать себя и уволил его" Kukai said with pent up frustration changing to speaking in Russian making Yurika flinch, luckily because of her father's strict expectations she took Italian, Russian, and French, though she did not finish French lessons yet she had finished the first two.**_

_**Her father massaged his temples a headache pounding in his head as he sighed looking at his daughter "Look right now I don't want to see your face it reminds me to much of Mikuru and it's painful, so just stay in your room for a couple of days and the maids will bring you your food" her father said "I want to know one something papa…is your job more important then I' am? Because you never pick me up from school, the maids do, and you never play with me not even once the servants do. Is it because I look like mama that you hate me?" Yurika asked with a pained smile as the maids that were around them doing there chores stopped to look not having seen this expression on the young mistress before. "God you are really irritating me right now Yurika-san ok you want to know? I hate you because you are the spitting image of your mother and yes my job is more important to me then you will ever be because it puts food on the table for us to survive, I also don't have time to play your silly childish game when I should be working up a new idea for my corporation" he said "You always called me in such a distant and formal polite manner, why don't you call me Yurika-chan or Yurika?..." she said softly to mostly herself as she let the words he had spoke sunk deep into her.**_

_**Grabbing the note from her father's hand she smashed it into her pocket as she ran away out to the front yard the servants promptly chasing after her "Mistress please, please wait Master Kukai did not mean it" one of them said but the sound of her little heart beating quickly muted out any sound she was meant to hear. Kukai her father had gotten out of his seat right when Yurika ran out, finally realizing what he said he chased after her until the front gate "Yurika-san! Yurika-san!" Kukai called out for her to come back but to no avail his temper getting the better of him "Fine! Run away and be a cry baby you will never last long in this world like that so go ahead!" he said angrily as one of the maids looked at him with disappointment "She is only a child Master Kukai she can't help it she is only three years old" the mature women said with a kind tone as he nodded "I-I-I know but when I see her M-Mikuru's face keeps coming up a-and the memories we shared together flood my mind it's too hard to simply look at Yurika-san" Kukai said "Master she is your daughter you should say Yurika or Yurika-chan like your daughter probably always wanted to hear you say" she said.**_

_She ran and ran as far as her legs would take her around the alleys of Italy. Tears ran down her cheeks and drifted off into the winds, turning into a crystal a familiar cold light blue almost white flame surrounding the necklace she always wore. She bumped into someone and almost fell when he caught her. He looked down at this sad, crying girl almost making his heart break…ALMOST. He felt something when he was trying to console her and saw or rather felt the cold stinging sensation of the flame around the ring on this girl's necklace. "What's wrong did you hurt yourself little girl?" he asked as she shook her head explaining what happened "Oh I see your father neglected you and not only that but he didn't even care when you ran away from home. May I ask though what is that ring around your neck?" he asked as Yurika stopped crying for a bit. She took the necklace off showing it to him "This is the ring my mama left with me when she went on her business trip/died, I never leave to go out of the house without it" Yurika said as the man had a smirk played upon the corner of his lips. "Since you were booted out of your family how about joining ours?" he asked "A family?" she asked "Yes it's a family but really none of us are all related it's sort of like a group…um do you know what the mafia is?" he asked as she nodded "We are a group like that so would you like to join us? We will accept you for who you are" he said. And soon Yurika was lead to this mafia families base, their name was the Estraneo. The man took her into a big play room with other little kids playing about as he left her to go tell his friends that they have a newcomer with a special ring._

_Yurika walked around unsure as some of the women who were the children's mothers greeted her kindly, though with a certain saccharine sweetness that she did not like. She sat down against a wall sighing as she fiddled with the ring, soon though two shadows loomed over her as she looked up seeing someone with glasses and dark blue hair, and the other had wild messy blonde hair. "Hey you're a new addition to our family? ~byon" the blonde asked "Yes we haven't seen you amongst the other kids before" the glasses one said in a dull monotone voice. Yurika nodded and forced a kind smile "Yes, My name is Yurika Masaomi nice to meet you" she said after a polite bow "No need for that stupid formal stuff here ~byon my name is Ken Joshima ~byon" he said with his unusual language habit "Kakimoto Chikusa" the megane said as they pulled me along showing me around._

_They arrived back at the playground before she knew it "Ken, Chikusa thanks for showing me around" Yurika said giving them both a hug and as she stepped back a flustered Ken started to talk "It's nothing ~byon I mean people who have been here longer should show the newcomers around ~byon it's only natural" Ken said as Chikusa rolled his eyes "What was that about ~byon!" Ken asked "Just as in saying you're an idiot" Chikusa said calmly "I'm not an idiot ~byon only an idiot calls someone an idiot so you're the idiot ~byon" he said as Yurika giggled. _

_After two years in the Estraneo family she started to fit right in, taking it in herself to learn martial arts and fighting with weapons from some of the people in the family. Everybody else had also grown accustomed to seeing her bright smile everyday as they can't help but to greet her in return. Then one day it was noted when the Vongola betrayed the Estraneo because they were caught using the possession bullet, and that was the beginning of the assassinations of all of the Estraneo, kid, mother, or father all was being killed. The children were led to a secret hideout of theirs and was kept safe with the scientists their while everyone else above was getting slaughtered. They began their experiments on them and before soon got to Yurika "We should make her like him, yes we will just need to adjust the powers in the first realm to go with her ring attribute" one of them said as the other nodded strapping Yurika into a chair with all these wires attached to her "If we can contain her for a long time it will build up and make her flame stronger as well they will be the two perfect experiments" he said as he pressed a button. The chair and wires shocked Yurika horribly making her remember the day she fought with her father and when she learned of her mother's death, her screams echoing throughout the base, the chair was made to prepare her specific body to be accustomed to pain to make her stronger and prepare her for the containment. The shock died down as they brought Yurika over to another chair as metal straps clamped down on her wrists and ankles holding her firmly and to make sure one went around her stomach. There was a machine in front of her with a three sharp needle point in front of her left eye "Since he has it in his right eye she will have it in her left fair enough?" one of them asked as the other nodded. Without a moment's notice the needles charged up a glowing cold light blue glow similar to her ring though it was processed to make it stronger then her still maturing flame. The scene then turned away to the shadows of her and the scientists as they pressed the button. The shadow of the needles plunged straight into her as the scientist's shadows walked over muffling her screams as the blood poured out from her left eye. It was finished as the scene was brought back over to one of the scientists bandaging up Yurika's left eye the blood seeping through a couple times so they had to keep redoing it. She was finished as she was thrust out of the room to let the next kid come in. _

_Ken and Chikusa were waiting for her outside of the door. They had heard her scream the first time and rushed over, seeing her cover in small shallow cuts and bandages around her left eye Ken was the first to break the silence "Are you ok? ~byon what did those bastards do to you? ~byon" Ken asked in his usual way as Yurika's emotionless dull expression didn't lead to an answer "They must have did something to her left eye Ken that much is obvious" Chikusa replied "Well tomorrow all three of us will march up to them ~byon and give them a piece of our mind we don't like the experiments either ~byon" Ken said in an effort to cheer her up. Yurika let a weak smile across her face as Ken and Chikusa were satisfied (though Chikusa didn't show it) and walked away._

_The next morning though neither of them could find where Yurika was and after about two days they gave up. The truth in all of this was that when Yurika went in for experimenting she was given a heavy drug they had made for her and after getting the bandages off of her left eye they placed her in a straight jacket and attached tubes to her and then finally a large one on her left eye as they pressed a button the containment filling up with water her shoulder length hair floating softly and calmly (Imagine this being exactly like when they showed Mukuro in the deep dark depths of Vendicare in the water containment except this is Yurika when she is five years old and she is being experimented on)._

_For five years Ken and Chikusa have not seen Yurika and were currently making their escape from the base and the Estraneo. They heard a small explosion and immediately went towards it opening the door as they saw the scientists all dead blood splattered on the walls as they saw a boy with one red and one blue eye. "Kufufu looks like there is someone else besides me who wants out of this place" the guy said calmly with a chilling coolness."Ah! I know you, your Mukuro Rokudo ~byon" Ken said as he walked towards him and Chikusa "Getting past the rest of them will be simple don't get in my way" he said with a smirk playing across his face "Wait ~byon do you know of a girl named Yurika Masaomi? She disappeared five years ago and we want to know if she is still in this base ~byon" Ken said as Mukuro looked at him with an interested look dancing in his eyes "Kufufu of course I do, she did not simply disappear though she is being held in the lower basement of the base I could take you to her if you offer me something" Mukuro said "We will be loyal to you for rescuing us ~byon right Kaki-pi?" he asked Chikusa as he sighed "Don't call me that and yes" he said. Mukuro shrugged leading them down into the dark basement where Mukuro killed the scientists that were watching over the water containment that held Yurika. Mukuro touched the glass of her containment and it was freezing cold, and right when he touched it he received the memories she had starting to the day she and her father fought and she found out the truth, when she came here and was experimented on her left eye being stabbed and then being locked away in a cold, lonely, quiet darkness._

_Ken and Chikusa looked up at her, her hair had grown slightly in the five years from being to her shoulders it was now just above where her bra line is (though they don't know that). Mukuro then broke the water containment with his trident as the water rushed out at their feet as Mukuro grabbed the girl pulling the tubes off of her as the three of them escaped._

_After Mukuro had made Lanchia kill his own familia they hid in Kokuyo land. And finally they saw Yurika's body stir as the temperature in the room dropped to a freezing of -10 degrees. Ken and Chikusa were surprised at the sudden drop and Mukuro only showed slight interest. Yurika opened her right dark blue eye first as she sat up her dark blue eye staring straight into Mukuro's teal colored eyes. "Kufufu looks like you finally awoke after all this time Yurika-san" he said "Yes…How do you know me?" she asked "I saved you because of the comment these two put in for you and looks like I will be rewarded" Mukuro said seeing her left closed eye. "It's so cold ~byon what is with the sudden drop?" Ken asked._

_Mukuro chuckled as he pointed to Yurika "It is her doing, I will show you" Mukuro said as he stepped over to her. He reached over to touch her left eye but she smacked his hand away "I don't even know your name yet so I suggest you not touch me" Yurika said the sweetness and kindness in her voice all drained out, a lot did change about her over the five years not just the hair, but her body since she is as tall as Mukuro and she has noticeable curves and a developing chest. "I'm Mukuro Rokudo pleasure to meet you Yurika Masaomi" he said as Yurika sighed, Mukuro reaching up to touch her left eye again, he brushed it gently. Yurika flinched a little but still didn't open her left eye as Mukuro took drastic measure kissing her left eye gently causing Yurika to have a faint barely noticeable blush spread across her cheeks. She finally opened her left eye to show the first realm symbol. "So my hunch was right Kufufu you have the same abilities as I do but stored in your left eye and I in my right" he said "My first realm differs from yours as it allows me to manipulate ice instead of illusions" Yurika said._

_Soon after the encounter with the Vongolas both Yurika and Mukuro were dragged to Vendicare along with Ken and Chikusa. Soon it was heard that they tried to break out but only Ken and Chikusa survived and Yurika and Mukuro did not getting trapped in the deeper darker depths of Vendicare._

"_How weird…..I never thought I would end back up in this abyss of loneliness and darkness. It feels all too familiar and cold" __she thought. __"I feel a slight small tug at the corner of my heart as I can do nothing but recall old memories that will forever haunt my dreams, memories that make it hard for me to ever trust someone again."__ She thought before slipping into a deep sleep._

"Reborn! Who is this new Snow Guardian now coming out of the blue? I thought that there were only six guardians in total" Tsuna said frantically at Reborn's comment "Calm down no good Tsuna there were originally seven guardians back in Primo's time everyone knew about the Snow Guardian but since Giotto didn't exactly have the Snow Guardian in his family they soon only went with the Vongola six guardians" Reborn said as Tsuna sighed. "But didn't you hear them! The cervello said that the last battle before the Sky Ring battle was Snow Guardian v. Snow Guardian" Tsuna replied back. Reborn sighed "Look there is a good chance that the Varia didn't expect to have a Snow Guardian either, but knowing them they will find one soon and I already have ours prepared" Reborn said "It isn't someone who is capable to possess someone like Chrome was right?" Tsuna asked almost in a confusing way. Tilting his head down just a little bit to shade his eyes a smirk played onto his face "Well you will just have to see for yourself no good Tsuna" Reborn said.

Meanwhile with the Varia "! What is the meaning of this? A Snow Guardian?" Squalo yelled to the top of his lungs frustrated, while he rolled over in front of Xanxus in his wheelchair. "Mah mah lets not worry about it Squ I'm sure Xanxus has an idea for that~~" a cheerful Lussuria strapped to a bed called out "Ushishishi I wonder who their Guardian of Snow is I'm looking forward to see a good fight" Bel commented his part in the mix. "I wonder if it's going to be a sudden surprise from them like what happened in the Mist battle?" Levi asked rhetorically. "DAMN BOSS! You better have a plan for this whole shit" Squalo said glaring at a calm Xanxus "Shut up trash I was able to get the head of a famous international corporation to help us out, he has got notable fighting skills and his wife was the previous Snow Guardian" Xanxus said "See Squ our captain had everything figured out right from the start so calm down before you pop a vein" Lussuria said "Let us see him we will judge whether he is good enough to be on Varia's side before he helps us" Squalo said as Xanxus threw his glass of hot tea at Squalo's head "VOOOIII! What the hell was that for? You damn troublesome boss" Squalo said turning his attention to him "Scum I already said I got it figured out, do you want to die?" Xanxus said as Squalo and he practically had a silent death glare match.

**Well I will end this chapter here and if I get good reviews on the first and second chapter I will most likely continue the story to at least six-eight chapters.**

**Translations:**** "Cosa è Yurika?" – **"What is it Yurika?"

"**Papà può venire alle mie scuole che sillabano ape finale stasera?"- **"Papa are you going to go to my schools spelling bee finals?"

"**Quale ora è sbagliato? Si fece male?"- "**What's wrong now? Did you hurt yourself?"

"**Dove trovò quello?" – **"Where did you get that?"

"**Una delle domestiche lo calò ed ed e la mamma ritorna non prossimo? È veramente morta? Perché lasciò la rivalità di Lei ed il Suo consulente ucciderla?"- **"One of the maids dropped it and and and is mama not coming back? Is she really dead? Why did you let the rivalry of you and your adviser kill her?"

"**РАЗВЕ ВЫ не СМЕЕТЕ ОБВИНЯТЬ НА МНЕ! Почему я буду позволять ей умирать? Она была моей женой единственный я когда-либо любил...Я не мог бы делать что-либо к тому времени, когда я добрался до нее она уже умирала и она только закончила писать это письмо. Я не мог бы прощать себя и уволил его" – **"DON'T YOU DARE BLAME THIS ON ME! Why would I let her die? She was my wife the only one I ever loved...I couldn't do anything by the time I got to her she was already dying and she just finished writing this letter. I couldn't forgive myself and fired him."


	2. Bitter Hatred, Soft Regret

**Hello and welcome back to the story, like I said last time if needed translations will be at the very end and if I get good reviews for the first and second chapters I will think about making it longer to at least six or seven. I need at least ten good reviews though. I can never make more than ten chapters to a story because if I start making more than that I start losing interest in the story I'm writing myself, anyways on with the story.**

_**Flashback **_

"_Her thoughts or his thoughts whatever…"_

The next night more or less everyone was feeling nervous and antsy because they didn't know of the Snow Guardian until last night. Even so Yamamoto was being his usual cheerful self and Gokudera calling people stupid with the exception of his Juudaime. "Ahaha, So Tsuna when is the Snow Guardian going to come?" Yamamoto asked as Gokudera sighed "Shut up baseball idiot Juudaime said that Reborn had all under control so he/she is going to come in a few minutes" Gokudera said as a grumbling Ken walked in with Chikusa and Chrome "Boss where is the field this time?" Chrome asked as Tsuna shrugged "The cervello didn't tell us anything yet" Tsuna said "Tch those idiots better hurry and tell us already so we can go over there ~byon" Ken said a bit miffed "Learn to be more patient Ken and in the meanwhile learn how to take a shower" Chikusa said as Ken glared at him. Hibari walked in tonfas in hand "The school better be fixed if damaged after this or I will bite you guys to death" Hibari said menacingly as he disappeared from sight "Hiiie!" Tsuna said scared hiding behind Yamamoto who just chuckled. "EXTREEEEEMMMMMEEEEE!" Ryohei yelled out running in and sliding to a stop "The Snow Guardian better be strong to the extreme" Ryohei said loudly nodding his head as Reborn popped in on Tsuna's shoulder "The Snow guardian will be strong, come on no good Tsuna the Cervello told me the match will be in the cafeteria" Reborn said as Tsuna sighed nodding as they tread towards the cafeteria.

The Varia was already there, Xanxus sitting in his usual seat/throne while the other members were crowded around him save for Lussuria who had to wait at their hideout. "VOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIII! When is your damn snow guardian going to get here ours is already pumped and waiting" Squalo called out from his wheelchair _"He is still as violent as ever even if he is strapped to the chair" _Tsuna thought. "If your sides Snow Guardian does not get here in five minutes you will be disqualified" one of the cervello said.

"Quello non sarà Cervello necessari io ho ragione qui" a cold voice said in Italian as a cloaked figure walked in the room temperature lowered down immediately as Tsuna paled "Oh I knew this was going to end bad REBORN! I-I-It's her right?" Tsuna said shivering as Reborn smirked "Yes it's her" Reborn said as the figure removed the black cloak, she was wearing a black long sleeved off the shoulder shirt with dark blue short shorts and boots that were like Bel's but the laces were white and the boot was black. "Masaomi-san!" Tsuna said, her hair was waist length now though not much changed about her since their last encounter.

"We will now confirm the two snow guardians" the cervello said as Yurika showed her half and the other showed his half snow ring "Alright both are confirmed as the snow guardians" the cervello said "The arena today will be a frost freezing tundra, where the snow will be falling and at random moments there will be bursts of blizzards" the cervello said as she clapped her hands and the terrain turned into snow and an ice circle in the middle of it like an ice rink "Also the ice rink you see in the middle will start to give way somewhere in the middle of the match and start cracking, we have set cameras underwater to give visual when and if the two guardians plunge into the water and continue to have their match" they explained as the two guardians nodded. Ken and Chikusa were surprised and was about to run over and tackle her into a hug until an invisible barrier blocked them "No interferences, in the spectators box the temperature will be regulated and kept room temperature while on the outside it will be -20 degrees" the cervello added.

"È stato così lungo siccome io L'ho visto, è stato dieci anni" the Varia's snow guardian said to Yurika as her eyes widened slightly in surprise "You sure have changed" he said switching back to Japanese "Hmph non è stato abbastanza lungo, ed io vedo Lei è cambiato come bene, gli impedimenti lo tagliarono con la chiacchierata di chit e cominciano la lotta" Yurika said as the man's eyes saddened "Yurika can't you ever forgive me? I feel horrible and have been ever since you ran away from home, and are you serious enough in this stupid battle to try and kill me?" Kukai asked "I'm going to be serious in this battle…Kukai-san I will attack you with the instinct to kill, ever since I ran away from home I've changed" she said yanking the white eye patch away that covered her left eye "I joined the Estraneo familia, but I have been coaxed into helping with the Vongola family" she said as he gasped slightly.

Meanwhile listening to their conversation the varia smirked at the girl's words towards the man as Collonello, and Reborn looked calm. "And fight!" the cervello yelled as Yurika pulled out a spear similar to Mukuro's trident though it was different because of the blade. She twirled it in her hands charging at Kukai as she thrusted it forward aiming at his heart as Kukai dodged. Yurika's eyes changed to the 4th realm the realm of Asura increasing her hand to hand combat as she stabbed her spear into the ground using it as a balance as she jumped up kicking Kukai in the stomach as she pulled the spear out with the momentum and slashed at his shoulder jumping back. Kukai had a pained look on his face as he winced pulling out his sword as the blades of the spear and sword clashed, having more strength Kukai pushed as he got through the sword making a shallow cut on her cheek since she dodged it. Her left eye turned to the 3rd realm the realm of beasts as a red portal appeared and snakes wrapped around Kukai tightening making it hard to breathe. The snakes then froze as Kukai broke out of it, Yurika then turned to the first realm as she twirled her spear stabbing the blade into the ground as pillars of ice popped up around Kukai as he continued dodging them Yurika then held her hand up as daggers of ice shot forth right at Kukai as he dodged them once more one of the daggers nicking his cheek. Then all of a sudden a blast of blizzard shot forward at Yurika from Kukai slamming her straight into and ice pillar he conjured up. She scowled getting up as the real blizzard the cervello mentioned turned on blowing furiously. It was hard for Kukai to see but Yurika had no problem as a dragon of ice materialized lashing its tail out towards where Kukai was, not being able to see through the heavy snow fall the tail crashed into him slamming him into a nearby pillar as he broke through it. The ice dragon roared fiercely as it shot out a snow storm attack towards Kukai as he blocked it with his own snow dragon and when the two collided both disappeared, the blizzard disappeared as they now had eye sight again but then the ice rink began to crack as it gave way both guardians falling into the water. Kukai attempted to swim up and out of the cold water.

Yurika saw this as she swam towards him pulling his ankle attempting to drown him; she had been submersed in water for so long she learned how to hold her breath as she started to drag him down to the bottom all of this being shown on camera as Kukai flailed around. Tsuna's eyes went wide "Reborn even though I can't speak Italian I understood some of it, did something happen between the Varia's snow guardian and Yurika in the past?" Tsuna asked as Reborn shook his head "I don't know ask Ken and Chikusa" he said Tsuna looked over to Ken and Chikusa as Ken scoffed. "It isn't your business to know ~byon" Ken said "Ken, Chikusa I think you should let Boss hear if he wants to" Chrome said "Stay out of this ~byon this matter doesn't concern you Chrome" Ken said as Gokudera glared at Ken "Tell Juudaime about it you mutt" Gokudera said as Ken glared "What was that ~byon? You punk gangster" Ken said "Yurika sure is fighting to the extreme though I'm curious as to what happened" Ryohei said calmly for once meanwhile Tsuna was trying to calm Gokudera and Ken "If you want to know then…" Chikusa started and Ken wanted to shut him up but stopped "Before she joined Estraneo, when she was three years old she told us that she found out her mother had died a year ago from a note, when she went to confront her father he slapped and yelled at her; He said he hated her for looking like her mother and said he had no time for her because his job was more important than his own daughter and Yurika ran away from home. Truth about her mother's death was that there was a rivalry between Kukai's adviser and himself and it got serious when Kukai became president of the large international business corporation and he only became the assistant, not only that but he found out that the women he loved married Kukai and had already had a baby, in anger and frustration he attempted to kill Kukai but instead Yurika's mother got in the way and she was killed in his stead" Chikusa said as Tsuna's eyes saddened. "_That sounds exactly how I' am"_ Gokudera thought for an instant but disregarded it.

Meanwhile the Varia were thinking about the same thing though they knew what happened without anyone explaining anything to them. "ushishi~~ Looks like the Ice princess holds one fierce grudge" Bel said chuckling as Squalo nodded "Surprising she knew how to speak Italian though" Levi said "Baka she was originally the heir of the international corporation of course she would have to have learned a few languages" Bel said as Levi glared at Bel "She is a talented fighter, she has varia quality you can tell to bad she is with those trashy Vongolas" Squalo commented.

Back to the battle Kukai had gotten free of Yurika's grip as he shot blasts of hail towards Yurika. Since it was hard to dodge she deflected creating a barrier of ice around her as it disappeared she made an ice shark as it bared its sharp teeth swimming quickly towards Kukai. Kukai surprised panicked as he began to swim upwards away from the shark though it was right behind him, he reached land as the shark jumped out following him it attacked him leaving huge slashes on Kukai's back. Yurika jumped out of the water landing on top of Kukai missing his head as the spear's blade was just inches away, she pulled back attempting to plunge it deep into his skull as he sighed "_Calls for drastic measures….please don't hate me for this"_he thought as he groped Yurika's chest as she jumped off scowling a blush on her features. Kukai got up brushing himself off as he saw the blushing faces of the Vongola's with the exception of Reborn and Collonello, and he could hear the Varia's remarks "Ushishishi~ Kukai-san did something desperate to avoid the skull smashing he was going to get" Bel said as Levi was blushing "H-How naughty" he said. Yurika glared "I'm going to kill you for sure now old man" she said "_Old? I'm only 30….though I guess that would be old for a youngster"_Kukai thought. In the time Kukai was thinking to himself Yurika had gotten behind him as she held him in a neck lock choking him as his feet began to freeze "Damn" he said as his body froze over and Yurika grabbed the other half of the snow ring. She put it together as it became a whole "Winner of this match is Vongola Snow guardian Yurika Masaomi loser is Varia Snow guardian Kukai Masaomi" Cervello said. Kukai broke through the ice by the time they finished though as he caught Yurika's hand "Wait come back Yurika I'm really sorry" he said as she put the eye patch back on her left eye "Hmph it doesn't matter whether you are sorry or not my time here is up" she said as the door to the cafeteria burst open and fog rushed into the room and the shadow figures walked in "Oh ushishishi looks like it's the Vedicare guards" Bel said "What are they doing here Reborn?" Tsuna asked frantic as Reborn hit him "They are here to retrieve Yurika, I was able to request for her to participate in the battle from the guards but they said they would be taking her back right afterwards" Reborn said.

Yurika winced as they strapped the collar to her and cuffed her hands behind her back "Also remember this Vongola don't think this is an alliance of any sort when I come out from this wicked jail I'm coming for you and your guardians and I will destroy your family" she said to Tsuna glaring at him as he flinched. Ken and Chikusa ran towards Yurika trying to get her from the guards but then they hit them back. "Wait! Please don't take my daughter what will it take for her to be let go?" Kukai asked as Reborn shook his head "Impossible Kukai-san Vendicare is a prison for the mafia's most dangerous criminals it is unlikely that she will be getting out, she will most likely stay in their until she dies" Reborn said "What did she do that was so bad?" Kukai asked "She assisted Mukuro in killing a mafia family and was experimented on in the Estraneo family, she also assaulted students with Mukuro from Namimori middle and tried to kill the Vongola boss candidate Tsuna" Reborn said.

Kukai swallowed deeply as he watched Yurika being dragged away "Drop the act Kukai-san you are actually enjoying seeing me get dragged away to prison, at least you won't be able to see my face anymore you pathetic old man" Yurika said venom dripping at the end of her words as Kukai stopped the guards "Wait please how about I pay you twice the pay you receive from working in Vendicare or whatever? Would you release her?" he asked as they shook their heads "Money won't sway their minds Kukai" Reborn said "….I'll give you whatever amount you want" he said as one of the guards whispered to Reborn "The amount to get someone like Yurika out of Vendicare is quite amazing are you willing?" Reborn asked as he nodded "The amount is 45 million yen*" Reborn said as Tsuna fainted "J-Juudaime!" Gokudera called helping Tsuna as Yamamoto whistled "That is an awful heavy price" he said "Who even has money like that to the Extreme!" Ryohei said. Kukai breathed "I do but that will take away almost all of the money I currently have and leave me with only ten million yen*" Kukai said but nevertheless agreed and the guards threw Yurika towards them in which Ken caught her. Soon the guards disappeared. Kukai went to see if she was ok but she yanked away from her father's touch.

"Whether you got me out of their or not I could care less, Ken, Chikusa, Chrome lets go" Yurika said as they nodded catching up with Yurika as they headed back to Kokuyo land.

"As said the Sky battle will be tomorrow and the arena is the whole width and length of the school, there will be cameras placed in several vicinities for viewing and a large screen tv place on the side of the building for the spectators" the Cervello said and they to disappeared as everybody headed home exhausted though they did nothing.

**Well that is the end of this chapter remember to review good comments if you want at least a couple more chapters then just three.**

**Translations**

"**Quello non sarà Cervello necessari io ho ragione qui"-**"That would not be necessary Cervello I'm right here"

"**È stato così lungo siccome io L'ho visto, è stato dieci anni"-** "It's been long since I have seen you, it has been ten years"

"**Hmph non è stato abbastanza lungo, ed io vedo Lei è cambiato come bene, gli impedimenti lo tagliarono con la chiacchierata di chit e cominciano la lotta"-** "Hmph it hasn't been long enough, and I have seen you have changed as well, let's cut with the chit chat and fight"

*45 million yen is about 5.13 million dollars in US money

* 10 million yen is 85,804 dollars in US money


	3. A Secret Betrayal

**Hello everybody I know this chapter will be skipping the sky battle. I would love to write the whole thing out but it would take a long time and besides you guys already know it. I'm going to go to the after where they are in the Takeshi's sushi shop.**

"_Regular Thoughts"_

_**Yurika's Dream thoughts**_

Everybody was celebrating in the sushi shop even Chrome was taking part in, though she wasn't as passionate about it as they were. Meanwhile Yurika was sitting in an empty booth next to Ken who she was able to bribe to come with her because there was free food, though Chikusa refused to go saying he had to catch up on something. (Secretly back at the base Chikusa was watching soap operas XD). The only one who wasn't there was Hibari and of course everyone knew he didn't like gatherings of any sort. Yurika sighed patting Ken on the back which looked as if she did it softly but it was hard enough to make him choke (though she didn't know that) "I'm going to go walk around, being around people like these guys make me sick" Yurika said as Ryohei and Gokudera turned towards her "What was that?" they both yelled at her as she stuck some California rolls in both their mouths "Shut it or you'll bust my ear drums" she said as Yamamoto laughed "Ahaha Sure you are going to go? There is plenty to eat no worries" Yamamoto said as Yurika waved it off, Tsuna went to go see her as she walked out the door "Masaomi-san!" Tsuna called out as she turned around sighing softly "What?" she asked her voice dull and impatient. Tsuna fidgeted forgetting for a moment what he was going to say as she stared at him. "T-That's right, thanks for fighting for us in the Snow Guardian battle it was really ni-" Tsuna said as he got cut off by a spears blade point aimed at his neck "I told you it wasn't out of the kindness of my heart or any of that useless feelings. My goals are same as Mukuro-san's and since he is still strapped in Vendicare it is my job to get to you for him. Under no circumstances are you _ever_ allowed to say it was nice of me to do this or that, or whatever" Yurika said as she brought the spear back and sheathed it under the cloth. Tsuna paled as he nodded going back in as he glanced at her retreating back.

Walking along the road she reached Nami Middle School as she scoffed. She jumped up onto the walls as she passed the gates. She then walked up to the roof as she looked out across the wide horizon of the town, the sky was painted a beautiful orange with dashes of pink and purple as the sun starts to set. She then heard the door open as she turned her head to see Hibari his tonfas out and ready. "What are you doing herbivore? You are not allowed on school grounds after student release and also because you aren't even a part of this school" Hibari said as she sighed "Cloud Guardian, if so then why are you here?" she asked back as he glared. "I want you to fight me herbivore now" Hibari said as she shook her head "Don't be so territorial" Yurika shot back.

Hibari pulled back as Yurika dropped her guard for an instant as he charged in lashing his tonfas at her as she jumped up and back flipped off of the fence. Down below she saw men in dark brown cloaks and white almost loose bandages on their face. _"T-The Vendicare guards? I thought they wouldn't bother me because Kukai paid them off"_ she thought as she landed into the arms of one of them as they cuffed her. "What is the meaning of this let me go" she said as Hibari jumped down "You guys better not be crowding around here" he said coldly as Yurika scowled at him. The setting sun disappeared as the sky was colored with dark blue and sparkling stars as they pulled her along, Hibari attempted to attack them but the third one on the left shot out iron chains as it wrapped around Hibari's frame and tightened as the guard lifted him up and swung him into the side of the building releasing the chains hold.

"Kukai paid you off why are you taking me?" Yurika asked "Because your father pulled back the money and left you now you belong to us again" the one holding onto her said as he knocked her on the back of the neck as she went out cold.

Later Yurika's eyes snapped open to reveal she was underwater as she heard faint mumbling coming from the other side. "Look she is awake, I thought the dose of drugs we gave her would keep her asleep, we might as well do what we did with that Mukuro fellow" a guy said, through the waters she could see them well, the one who had talked just now he had strong, handsome features his hair was of a rich chocolate brown and his eyes were a deep blue. The other two were different of course the one to the right had silver white hair and crimson red eyes with a toned body and the one on the left had shaggy black hair and light brown eyes. The one who had talked first came up to the containment Yurika was in as he tapped on the glass wincing slightly from the cold temperature "Hello there Yurika-chan I'm doctor Takuma nice to meet you" he said his voice flowing out calmly and smoothly. Yurika's expression was calm as she said nothing and obviously couldn't because of the mask connecting to the tube refrained her from speaking. Takuma chuckled as he sighed "I will be in charge of looking over your containment as well as Mukuro's to make sure they don't shut down or that nothing has happened to them" he said. She tried to move but it was hard because of the white strait jacket they put on her, she couldn't use her powers in her left eye either because there was something covering it as well. It was not called the impregnable Vendicare for no reason.

Takuma looked at her as he closed his eyes and turned away walking down the halls as he disappeared into the darkness. Yurika began to get sleepy and knew that he must have given her heavy doses of sleep drugs again. Everything was getting blurry as she slipped into a deep sleep. In her dreams she replayed back the words the guards had said to her _"Kukai had paid you guys off! Why are you taking me?" she asked "Because your father pulled back the money and left you, now you belong to us again" the guard said._ _**This just proves he wanted me gone…..that damn old man I will never see him as someone worthy of being called my father again**_.

Meanwhile Chrome and Ken were back at the Kokuyo land "Hey Kaki-pi ~byon did Rika-chan come back yet?" Ken asked as Chikusa shook his head ignoring the idiotic nickname that had somehow branded onto him. "No I haven't seen her since she went to the sushi shop" Chikusa said. Chrome was worried "Really? You guys stay here then I will go and find her" she said as she went out "Ah Chrome ~byon" Ken called out but she could not hear.

Chrome had started searching everywhere but could not find Yurika anywhere, she then went to Nami Middle School as she looked around and saw a small crater in the side of the school building with Hibari still out cold.

"Kyouya-san" Chrome said as she went to try and wake him up as she shook him softly. His eyes snapped open as he stared up at Chrome pushing her away "W-What happened Hibari-san?" she asked softly "Nothing" he said "Please tell me Yurika is gone and I can't find her anywhere" Chrome said her voice almost frantic "That's because she was taken back by the Vendicare guards" Hibari said bluntly as he walked away. Chrome's eyes widened slightly as she ran to Tsuna's house and knocked on the door. Tsuna looking tired and a bit frazzled opened the door "What is it Chrome what's wrong?" he asked sleepily with a yawn "Yurika-chan was taken back by the Vendicare guards" Chrome said and that immediately woke him up as he invited her in.

Reborn was already awake by the time Tsuna ushered Chrome up into his room "What? But her father paid a bail fee" Tsuna said "Are you sure Chrome? You sure you did mistake it?" Reborn asked calmly as Chrome nodded "I was trying to find her and saw Hibari and he told me what had happened" she said. Reborn looked deep in thought "Alright to confirm our suspicions we will go and ask Kukai about it tomorrow, for now Tsuna get some rest and Chrome go back to Kokuyo land so those two won't be troubled" Reborn said "But Reborn" Tsuna said but he was already fast asleep.

The next morning all of the guardians had been informed and they met up in the Nami park with the exception of Hibari once again. "Juudaime we heard what happened is it true?" Gokudera asked "Really Tsuna? They took her back?" Yamamoto asked as Tsuna nodded "Yeah since we don't know what happened exactly we need to ask Kukai-san about this" Tsuna said "ALRIGHT LET'S GO INVESTIGATE TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei shouted as all heads in the park turned to look at him "Shhh big brother please be quiet about this" Tsuna said "Shut up turf head can't you see you are troubling Juudaime with your yelling?" Gokudera said "What was that octopus head?" Ryohei asked back as they glared down Tsuna spreading them apart. "Alright Kukai-san's home address in Namimori should be this way" Tsuna said, but after fifteen minutes of walking around in never ending circles Tsuna sighed. Reborn shook his head as he hit Tsuna "No good Tsuna you can't even find and address" Reborn said as he read it "It's this way hyah! Go no good Tsuna" Reborn said pointing in the direction as he sat on Tsuna's head. Soon they reached a really traditional Japanese styled home, the halls were of a rich dark maple wood color and the doors or screens were rice paper and the rooms had tatami mats on the floors. In the back garden there were some bamboo trees, a eucalyptus tree and at the end of the hall there was a slightly tilted sakura blossom tree that's branches seemed as if it embraced the house and was protecting it.

They walked into the room to see Kukai sitting reading the paper and drinking some green tea. He looked up and saw them "Oh it's you guys hello again" he said putting the paper aside as he shook their hands and invited them to sit. "So what is this about?" he asked pouring them some tea. Tsuna was hesitant to ask not wanting to bother him. Reborn gave a hard nudge as Tsuna winced "Um well sir we were wondering why Masaomi-san is back in Vendicare" he said. A silence set in and all that was heard was the soft blowing wind and the ring of the chimes hanging by the door. "Here is your tea drink up, oh how about snacks! I'll bring you some" he said avoiding the topic as he left the room closing the screen behind him as Tsuna sighed. "He dodged the topic. I knew it he didn't want to talk about it" Tsuna said sighing "That bastard, he should answer the Juudaime instead of ignoring him I'll blow him up" Gokudera said as Tsuna shook his head. Yamamoto thought for a bit "Ne Tsuna just be strong and ask him again" he said giving his signature smiles "I don't quite follow or understand any of this but Kukai-san must be hiding something" Ryohei said scratching the back of his head.

Kukai came back in with some cookies and two tea cakes cut into three. "Hey Kukai-san I know this is troublesome but please tell us why your daughter is being taken back into Vendicare" Tsuna said as he looked away "The sakura blossoms are so beautiful that is why I love spending time in this room" Kukai said avoiding it once more "P-Please answer-" Tsuna started "The fragrance of them is soothing as well" Kukai said cutting in as Gokudera grabbed the collar of his shirt "Stop messing around you bastard and tell Juudaime why the hell your daughter is back in Vendicare" Gokudera said "G-Gokudera-kun stop it" Tsuna said as Gokudera dropped Kukai back onto the floor. "I do not see why I should tell you anything so I suggest you leave now" Kukai said. Gokudera was about to pounce when Yamamoto held him back "Let go of me you baseball idiot" Gokudera said "Ahaha no need to get violent Gokudera-kun" Yamamoto said.

The group left as they all let out a sigh, after they had left Chrome had gone back to Kokuyo land. "We can't find out anything because Kukai won't tell us anything" Tsuna said.

Meanwhile Hibari was beating up street thugs like no tomorrow, he was really frustrated that he couldn't fight back and he was even knocked out cold. Hibari swung his right tonfa hitting someone's nose as he heard a crack. His shirt was splattered with blood as he sighed deeply putting the tonfas away. He walked to Namimori Middle school and up to his usual spot on the roof and lay down. He stared at the wide expanse of the sky, it's calm and soothing light blue color and pure snow white clouds drifting by slowly. _"I could have at least done something for her but then I was knocked out like that"_ he thought and once he did he shook his head, the thought was weird because he had never had an idea like that drift through his mind before.

Hibari started seeing visions of her in the sky, the way she looked her hair, her eyes, her skin, and what she was wearing. He didn't know why but she was just suddenly on his mind.

Yurika woke up once more and realized she wasn't in the water containment anymore, and she can talk but her left eye's power was still restrained for safety purposes of the person who let, her out of course. It was Doctor Takuma, he wore a small smirk on his face as he looked at her "I wanted to talk for a little, get to know you" Takuma said as she looked away "I see no need for something like that" Yurika said "Come on don't be so cold on me" Takuma said chuckling "Was that supposed to be some cracked up joke about my powers? Don't joke around with me why can't you be quieter and leave me in the containment like previous doctors did?" Yurika said as more of a rhetorical question. Takuma had a playful gleam dance in his eyes as he patted Yurika's head "Are you saying you don't remember me?" he asked "Though I guess it has been quite long since then" Takuma said as Yurika slapped his hand away "What are you talking about?" she asked as he laughed "It's me the one who brought you into the Estraneo family in the first place" He said as the vision came back to Yurika, back then he was only a young teenager of about seventeen years old. A silence crept over them as they both did not talk for some time; Yurika looked away as she observed more closely what was outside of her containment. There were machines and wiring here and there that were connected to the water containment they held Mukuro and I in, he was right next to me, the only computer in here was a laptop connected to a separate outlet from the others, everything else looked like it could hold no life seeing as how dark the room was and how endless the hallway looked as the lighter part of it disappeared into the darker parts of the halls. The only light she could see was the containment tubes next to her and the lamp light over by the laptop.

For some reason it all felt nostalgic to her as she sighed turning back around to Takuma. "Fine alright I'll talk so what is it?" she asked breaking the cold silence that was once between them "Yay finally the Ice Princess' heart had now melted and she will open her feelings up to me as I embrace her tightly" Takuma said jokingly as Yurika threw a book at him "Zittisca, io già gli dissi circa quello che La successe di nuovo poi così ora voglia cosa sapere sinistra?" she asked her voice sound dull, and bored. Takuma thought for awhile as he nodded "Come circa Lei mi dica Suo piace e prova antipatia?" he asked as Yurika rolled her eyes just slightly thought Takuma caught it anyways "Mi piace leggere, non interessi che romanzi, libri leggeri che mi piace leggere solo; Mi piace anche tempo freddo e personalmente ora io non posso mangiare qualsiasi cosa caldo o scaldare a causa dei miei corpi la costituzione speciale; Mi piace essere la maggior parte delle volte da solo perché sia più quiete e rilassando senza alcune delle persone chiassose" Yurika said as Takuma nodded "I see but what about Ken, Mukuro, Chikusa, and Chrome? You are around them when you got out of here" Takuma said in Japanese "Mukuro e Cromo non sono un problema fin da generalmente loro è poi più quieto Ken, Per Chikusa lui sta importunando solamente circa Ken perché loro ottengono in argomenti, per Ken io so come trattare con lui da quando gli piace faccia a pezzi cibo io glielo do e quello lo chiude su" Yurika answered still speaking in Italian "I see now tell me what you dislike" Takuma said. Yurika yawned slightly as she proceeded on "Io provo antipatia Kukai, cibi caldi persone irritanti in generale, e la mafia la maggior parte di tutto" Yurika said as Takuma nodded.

"Well I think I should get you back in your water prison now or I'll get in trouble, I'm not supposed to let you out but then it gets so lonely down here and it's also really creepy having two sleeping people just right there I always feel like you guys are staring at me" Takuma said strapping the strait jacket back onto her and connecting the tubes and mask to her body and mouth. He then led her back in and closed the containment as the water refilled knocking Yurika out cold once more but this time Takuma used the same thing he used to keep Mukuro forever asleep.

Takuma looked over his work area and sighed not wanting to go back to work. He looked back up to Yurika, her hair was floating around the water softly and her face looked so at peace and innocent when she was asleep. Her pale skin looked so smooth in the water that he just wanted to reach in and touch it. Takuma shook his head of the thought as he walked back over and started typing up codes and working on some other paperwork.

"Come on Juudaime don't get discouraged lets go ask that bastard one more time" Gokudera said trying to cheer Tsuna up. Yamamoto was chuckling as he patted Tsuna on the back "Yeah come on Tsuna cheer up ne?" he said as Tsuna smiled slightly "Ok I guess we can try again but how will we get him to say?" Tsuna asked. Behind the three, Reborn was smirking as he whispered something into Ryohei's ears as he agreed loudly.

Hibari started wondering different possibilities like could he break into Vendicare and beat those guys up for making him look like an idiot? Or rescuing Yurika at the same time? It was impossible though because forget about breaking in what about breaking out?

Forget about breaking in or out, how was he even supposed to find this place anyways? He sighed in frustration as he just tried to forget about it and go to sleep. Ever since that girl came he has been feeling something tingling inside him but what was it?

When Tsuna turned around he couldn't see Reborn or Ryohei "Eh? Reborn! Ryohei-onii san where are you?" Tsuna called out as Gokudera sighed "Reboron-san, turf head where are you guys?" he called out along. "Hey could it be they went back to Kukai's house? I saw them talking about something" Yamamoto said. Tsuna paled as they rushed back to Kukai's house and saw him knocked out cold and Ryohei was carrying him "Hiiieee! O-Onii-san Reborn what are you doing?" Tsuna asked them "We are bringing him back to your place to interview him about the situation" Reborn said as he looked down slightly the shade of his hat covering his eyes as he smirked "But that's kidnapping!" Tsuna said as Reborn hit him "Shut up no good, clumsy, 17.1 averages Tsuna" Reborn said as imaginary weights pounded down onto Tsuna's head as his tutor mentioned his bad traits. Going along with it Yamamoto helped Ryohei carry Kukai back to Tsuna's house. When they got back Bianchi was making her usual poison cooking again and since she wasn't wearing anything to cover her face Gokudera dropped down in pain and had a stomach ache. His face went pale as Tsuna had to drag him up the stairs and onto is bed, while Kukai was strapped to a chair.

After a few minutes Kukai woke up "Agh I have a massive head ache" he said seeing blurry figures but in a minute they cleared up "You guys again, and and w-what is this? Why am I strapped to a chair?" Kukai said. "We have no choice since you wouldn't answer our question" Reborn said as he turned Leon into a gun and pointed it at Kukai "Now let's see if this works, if you don't answer then I will blow your brains out" Reborn said as Tsuna felt faint. "Now how old are you?" he asked as Kukai sighed "I'm thirty years old" he answered "Good what is your full name?" Reborn asked "What kind of question is that? Fine it's Kukai…Ellinor Masaomi" he said as Yamamoto and Ryohei broke out laughing "What is that? Such a girl name for a man" Ryohei said laughing loudly "Oh shut up you barbarians" Kukai said. Reborn gave a small chuckle "Tell us why Yurika is back in Vendicare" Reborn asked seriously. Instead of answering Kukai broke free of the ropes as he jumped out the window "I don't have time to play with you brats" he said as he made a break for it "He froze the ropes" Tsuna said as Reborn kicked him out the window "Go Yamamoto, Ryohei, Tsuna and follow him I will stay here with Bianchi and watch over Gokudera" Reborn said.

Tsuna landed flat on his face on the grass "OW!" he groaned in pain as Ryohei pulled him up and the three ran after Kukai. The chase went on for what seemed like hours on end as Kukai led them through narrow and dark alley ways, ran them straight into street thugs, went through crowded markets bustling with people, and when he went through the park was when they finally caught him. "W-Why do do you guys care what happened to my daughter anyways?" Kukai asked out of breath as Tsuna panted heavily, being as un-athletic as he was he wasn't used to running around this much. He looked to Ryohei and Yamamoto who were barely even panting and sweating like he was. "Because Kukai-san your daughter is someone I consider a friend of mine and I want to help her that's why" Tsuna said sitting down on the bench Kukai was on. Kukai sighed deeply "I'm going to be the bad guy if I tell you so why should I bother?" he said as Tsuna shook his head "You must have had a good reason to somehow so just tell us" Yamamoto said as Ryohei nodded "Though you seem like a jerk to the extreme it seemed like you loved your daughter" Ryohei said almost calmly. Kukai sighed as he nodded "Fine I will tell you why she is back in Vendicare" he said as he looked up to the bright blue sky the cotton like clouds floating by.

**And that is the end for now until the next chapter and don't worry Yurika will get out of there again because I as the author will not allow for her to be in there for the whole story. Plus she still needs to get Hibari to love her! Lmao XD**

**Translations~~~~~~**

"**Zittisca, io già gli dissi circa quello che La successe di nuovo poi così ora voglia cosa sapere sinistra?"-** "Shut up, I already told you about what happened back then so now what do you want to know left?"

"**Come circa Lei mi dica Suo piace e prova antipatia?"-** "How about you tell me about your likes and dislikes?

"**Mi piace leggere, non interessi che romanzi, libri leggeri che mi piace leggere solo; Mi piace anche tempo freddo e personalmente ora io non posso mangiare qualsiasi cosa caldo o scaldare a causa dei miei corpi la costituzione speciale; Mi piace essere la maggior parte delle volte da solo perché sia più quiete e rilassando senza alcune delle persone chiassose"**-"I like to read, doesn't matter what novels, light books I just like to read; I also like cold weather and personally now I can't eat anything hot or warm because of my bodies special constitution; I like being alone most of the times because it's more quiet and relaxing without any of the noisy people"

"**Mukuro e Cromo non sono un problema fin da generalmente loro è poi più quieto Ken, Per Chikusa lui sta importunando solamente circa Ken perché loro ottengono in argomenti, per Ken io so come trattare con lui da quando gli piace faccia a pezzi cibo io glielo do e quello lo chiude su** **"**-"Mukuro and Chrome aren't a problem since generally they are more quiet then Ken, For Chikusa he is only annoying around Ken because they get into arguments, for Ken I know how to deal with him since he likes junk food I give it to him and that shuts him up"

"**Io provo antipatia Kukai, cibi caldi persone irritanti in generale, e la mafia la maggior parte di tutto"**-"I dislike Kukai, hot foods, annoying people in general, and the mafia most of all"


	4. Comeback and Mysterious New Feelings

**Chapter4!~~~ Yay I hope you guys enjoy this one **

**Yurika: Am I going to get out of Vendicare this time around? And is this going to be permanent?**

**Toxic: Oh Rika-chan you are sooooo impatient **

**Yurika: Oh great that's great your making your fans wait for something like this? You better let me out in this chapter otherwise they won't see this HibarixOC pairing you've got going on**

**Toxic: Oh! That's right I guess I will have to then**

**Yurika:…..Does that mean you were going to let me stay in Vendicare for the whole time?**

**Toxic: Well…..Anyways back to the story *runs away***

**Yurika: Wait a minute you! *runs after her***

"Wait" Reborn said walking into the scene standing on Bianchi's shoulder as Kukai looked at the baby Arcobaleno "What is it now?" he asked. Reborn jumped off as he strapped on a metal helmet to Kukai's skull "This is a lie detector if you lie it will give you ten thousand voltages of shock" Reborn said as Kukai sweat dropped "Whatever so are you going to listen to what I have to say or not?" he asked. All of them nodded as a silent, soft wind blew by.

"After I had paid the bail fee to get Yurika-chan out of jail, before that I had put this investment into a new business, which was starting to grow up into a fine one. But then after awhile the sales and stocks of it weren't doing so well and had initially plummeted downwards, I was going to lose thousands of dollars if I didn't pay them to get out of the investment that I had gotten myself into and so I went to a loan shark to borrow the money and got out of it but then of course they came back for what I owed them. I didn't have it so they threatened to kill me so I pulled out the bail money to pay them since I figured my life is more important, since being put back into jail doesn't mean she will die" Kukai said. Since nothing happened with the helmet everybody knew he wasn't lying.

"Aren't all parents supposed to risk their life to let their children have happiness?" Tsuna asked as Kukai nodded "I suppose but then she still hated me even after I paid her out, so I figured there was no way she could hate me even more, since she already tried to kill me in the Ring battle" Kukai replied as Ryohei screamed all of a sudden at him "OH! What an idiotic father you are to the EXTREME!~~ Don't you know that to whatever the extent she hates you somewhere in her heart she just wanted to forget all that and still love you?" Ryohei said to Kukai. With that comment from Ryohei everybody's mouths dropped, excluding Reborn. Yamamoto shook it off as he nodded calmly "Yeah I mean nobody could truly ever hate their father, mother, daughter, or son right?" he said as Tsuna and Bianchi nodded their heads in agreement.

Kukai looked down as he sighed "I don't even know of a way to get her back out, I still only have a few thousands left and obviously there is no way we could ever break into Vendicare, much less break back out" Kukai said as he got three smacks in the face from Reborn "Stop brooding over yourself Ellinor, she will get out soon, she is the type of person who won't take for things like this very long" Reborn said. Kukai nodded as he looked back up to the sky as the scene changes to a dark black ceiling in the Vendicare experiment room.

Since Takuma was out a woman, with medium length dark brown wavy hair and sapphire blue eyes was in charge of changing the filters in the containment tubes for Mukuro and Yurika. She started with Mukuro's and when she was finished she put him back in as the water refilled. She then went to Yurika's containment tube and as she opened it Yurika's eyes snapped open, since she had to take the tubes all off from Yurika to change the filter she had her powers. "Realm six" she said as her left eye's symbol changed to the correct realm as her spear materialized cutting through the strait jacket freeing her. She stood stretching looking at the women who had fallen back in surprise. Yurika saw the fear that was etched into her ocean blue like eyes as she stood over her "You're going to be the one who helps me get out of this place" she said with a cold tone as she nicked the women's cheek and used the realm to possess her body. The women stood up as she grabbed the eye patch that was confiscated from Yurika and placed it over her left eye.

"This will go smoothly as long as I don't meet any of the guards along the way" she said looking at the containment Mukuro was in "Mukuro-san…..I'm sorry but right now I must save myself first" she said and ran down the dark hall way. After half an hour she reached the outside of Vendicare and continued running and not much after she heard the loud ringing alarms sound in the jail and knew they had found out she escaped. Yurika looked back and saw that the jail was in a tizzy trying to find where the missing prisoner had gone; she immediately ducked behind the bushes when she spotted some of the guards searching the perimeters outside. She peeked up but immediately ducked once more when a flashlight was shined over at the spot where she was at. She sighed in relief once the light had passed over and disappeared, she then stood up and ran the rest of the distance off the vendicare grounds. Coming to a stop in a neighborhood she found slightly familiar.

The girl sighed softly as she looked around for a familiar place and saw that she was in front of Namimori Middle School. The sound of a large creak made her jump slightly as she looked over and saw that it was the wild black haired devil of Nami Junior High, Hibari Kyouya. He glared at her; he looked like he hadn't gotten much sleep lately since the dark lines under his eyes proved it. "Who are you? And what are you doing in front of Namimori Middle?" he asked his voice sounding icy and hard, the women glared as she sighed "Looks like the carnivore has been worrying about something" she said as he threw a pebble that shot straight past her, only nicking her cheek. "Who are you to say something to me like you know me?" Hibari asked as the women's body suddenly dropped down to the floor. A misty aura appeared in front of him and materialized into Yurika "You…how did you get out?" Hibari asked his tone sounding bored yet there was a small glint of surprised in his eyes. "I used my sixth realm to possess that women over there to escape when she was changing the filter in my containment" Yurika said with a smirk "Don't tell me you couldn't sleep because you were worried about an herbivore like me? As you so arrogantly put last time" she said as Yurika avoided a jaw strike from his tonfas. Yurika decided not to joke around anymore as she scoffed and headed off back towards Kokuyo land. Hibari looked at her retreating back and decided to head home as well.

The next morning bright and early Ken found a bag of his favorite potatoe chips and chocolate candies in a plastic bag one his lap and Chikusa found two riceballs on his stomach. They were both surprised since they didn't know who put it there in the first place "Oi Chrome ~byon did you put this food here?" Ken called out as there was no answer "Tch she must be out again ~byon" Ken said "She never sticks around much, you know that" Chikusa said "Ah shut it Kaki-pi" Ken said as the door opened catching the two arguing companions' attention. Yurika walked in with her hands crossed "What are you two doing being so loud in the morning?" she asked with a yawn as there jaws dropped "Rika-chan ~byon you are back but how?" Ken asked excited "I used the sixth realm to possess some women while she was changing my filter" Yurika siad for the second time ever since she got back here "Oh I see, is Mukuro-san with you?" Chikusa asked "No unfortunately I wouldn't have been able to escape carrying someone since Mukuro was unconsious in the containment" Yurika said "That is reasonable we will get him out eventually of course" Chikusa said as Ken nodded. "Those vongola mafia brats were worried about you, did you know ~byon? Should we tell them that you are back?" Ken asked "I'd rather not have to talk to them more then I should" Yurika said sighing as she sat down next to Ken on the dark red couch. "But we will go later anyways" she said as she started to remember how Hibari acted when she first met him on the way back to Kokuyo land since she stopped in front of the school. She snapped out of it when she saw Ken getting all close to her face as she closed her eyes in annoyance and slapped him away "Ow ~byon what was that for?" Ken asked as Chikusa gave a small short chuckle "Don't get close to me like that" Yurika said simply "It disgusts me" she said quite bluntly "But you looked deep in thought so I thought something was wrong ~byon" Ken said as she rolled her eyes.

Yurika stood up and walked out the door "Follow if you must, I'm going to the vongolas" she said as Ken and Chikusa hurried out the door walking behind Yurika. After walking for awhile they saw the group of middle school kids in front of the Yamamoto Sushi restaurant "Yo~" Yurika said her tone dull and monotone. Tsuna sighed ignoring her "I'm sorry but we don't have time right now Yurika-san we are trying to figure out a way to get Yurika-san out of Vendicare" Tsuna said as the three Kokuyo land kids stared at the Vongola heir dumb struck "Are you pretending to act like an idiot or are you already one?" Yurika asked. Tsuna and the others turned around to see Yurika as they smiled, except Gokudera who didn't really care, and crowded around her "Yurika-san you are back! I'm sorry about that" Tsuna said sheepishly as Yamamoto patted Yurika on the back "Yurika looks like you made it out" he said with a laugh "OH!~~ YURIKA! How did you get out from there? The jail is hard to the extreme on there security" Ryohei asked. "Possessed someone with my sixth realm while she was changing my filter" Yurika explained getting tired of explaining all the time. Yurika crossed her arms as they all of a sudden pulled her into a loving, warm, suffocating bear hug. Annoyed Yurika pushed them off "Who said you can do that to me huh? You no good leader, sports nut, gangster, and idiot" Yurika said as Yamamoto refrained Ryohei and Gokudera from attacking Yurika "Now guys settle down she just got back" Tsuna said. Kyoko and Haru all of a sudden rushed into the crowd holding up her hands "Oh Yurika-chan we were looking for you all over we were so worried!" Kyoko said "Hahi…we missed you" Haru said as the two girls hugged Yurika.

Meanwhile Tsuna was marveling over Kyoko again, today she was wearing a cute flowing pink shirt with long sleeves, it had a small orange flower just above her chest on the shirt and underneath she wore black leggings and white flats. Yurika noticed Tsuna staring at Kyoko and gave him a glare that said 'Back off' and she definitely gave her message clearly. Haru was wearing a similar shirt but it was blue with a dark purple flower, and for underneath she wore dark blue short shorts with black knee high boots and a small jean crop vest on the outside over her shirt, as always though her hair was tied up into a ponytail.

Soon Yurika managed to pull herself out from the long hug as she walked off waving to them "I don't like mushy lovey gatherings like this so I'm out" she said "Wait! On Saturday would you like to go to the beach with us?" Kyoko called out as Yurika looked back seeing Kyoko's cute puppy face, even though Yurika knew Kyoko wasn't doing that on purpose she hated it but shrugged it off "Fine" Yurika replied back. From a distance she heard Kyoko and Haru jumping in joy over the company of another attending the beach trip.

Walking along the pathways of the road around Namimori she passed many markets that sold various foods like seafood, meat, vegetables, and there was an occasional taiyaki or dumpling stand but not much to be seen. Strolling along I-pin and Lambo passed by along with Tsuna's mother Nana as they headed to go buy ice cream for the two little five year olds. The highlight of her day today you want to know? Well…..it was seeing Hibari and ticking him off of course otherwise everything else just didn't suit her. With Hibari in thought she strolled into the park by coincidence and bumped into the carnivore, literally of course as they both fell to the ground there lips touching into a kiss. Which was evident by the small cut Yurika got on her upper lip, standing up she glared at him "Really the only thing you know how to do is fight huh? You don't kiss with your teeth moron" Yurika said sticking out her tongue almost childishly at Hibari. As soon as she did she noticed a faint blush on the so called defender of Namimori Middle School "Oh what's this? Did something I say or do offend _the _Hibari Kyouya?" she asked taunting him; he kept calm and neutral not even a single remark or glare. Hands on her hips she looked at him "Aah so boring I thought you were going to over react and go looking for a fight" Yurika said with a shrug. She looked closer to read his expression but before it he swiped his tonfas horizontally at her as she sidestepped it "Whoa!" she said as she blocked another swipe with her spear. "Hey I was joking, anyways the others are going to the beach Saturday you should come, I'll even fight you" Yurika said and was a bit surprised at how she was acting. She never invited anyone ever or propose a deal to get someone to go where she needed, Yurika never did any of that until today with her second meeting with Hibari Kyouya, Namimori's Captain of the Disciplinary Committee, just what is this feeling that stirred inside her for that brief moment? What was it about Hibari Kyouya that made her feel like this?

**That's all for now! Sorry for slow updates, it's been hectic what with having to find a new house since I'm moving soon and having to try and sell the one we are living in. Not only that but getting in trouble for losing a necklace and going to a Weird Al concert which was awesome! So like this one chapter five might be a little slow sorry but please be patient! **

**Also what are these weird feelings that she is having? You can only guess!**


	5. Surprise at the Beach

**Hello everyone here is chapter five where everyone goes to the beach! I know you are all excited to see what happens. I know I rushed the last chapter a bit so I'll try not to in this one.**

**Tsuna: When am I getting screen time with Kyoko-chan? *anime cries***

**Toxic: I don't know**

**Tsuna: But you're the author!**

**Toxic: Your point is? Anyways let's start the story**

It was finally Saturday the day everyone was heading to the beach together. It was a beautiful sunny day, the clouds floated by calmly and there was only a slight cool breeze. Tsuna and his gang were already there and were waiting on everybody else to arrive.

Soon Haru, Kyoko, and Yurika arrived together. Tsuna thought Kyoko looked really cute, today she was wearing a light mint green dress with brown sandals and a sun hat, Haru glomped Tsuna all of a sudden as he dropped to the ground "Hello Haru, Kyoko-chan" he said noticing that Haru was wearing a blue shirt that said Summer Breeze with a orange-yellow fade colored surfboard that had a pink flower on it and jean shorts. He helped her get up as he looked to Yurika "I didn't expect you to actually come it's good to have you here" Tsuna said cheerfully "You're too happy in the morning Vongola it's disgusting" she said as he paled up and went to weep in an imaginary corner. Yamamoto and Ryohei laughed as the two put their arms around Yurika's shoulders "Now now Yurika we are at the beach let's have fun ne?" Yamamoto said as Ryohei got pumped up "I WILL BE SWIMMING TO THE EXTREMMMMEEE!" Ryohei said as he made a running start and dived into the water "Onii-chan! Wait-" Kyoko said but it was already too late as Ryohei smacked with a belly flop onto the water and sank before he began to 'swim.' The sound of skin against water was crisp and sharp as everyone winced and they looked at Ryohei, shrugging it off they got out what they brought to the beach.

Everyone started setting up their beach towels and umbrellas as the girls went to go change into there swimsuit. Reborn sat down on a towel as he sighed "No good Tsuna what are you waiting here for?" he asked "W-Well I can't swim" Tsuna said quietly "Speak up Tsuna I can't hear you" Reborn said as he inched closer "I can't swim" he said "Louder" Reborn replied "I CAN'T SWIM!" Tsuna said "Well you didn't have to yell no good Tsuna" Reborn said. Tsuna sighed as Yamamoto came over "You don't know how to swim Tsuna? You want me to teach you?" he asked as Tsuna brightened, Yamamoto was a sports expert of course he would know how to swim "Sure!" Tsuna said as he listened in "You see it's all like this poro poro glug glug and pipo pipo" Yamamoto said as he pretended to swim, Tsuna sweat dropped _I don't get it at all! What kind of explanation is this?_ He thought as Gokudera shoved Yamamoto out of the way. "Juudaime! I'll teach you how to swim" he said happily as he pulled out a white board somehow and started with his scientific way of teaching "You see you need to keep your balance in your center and your arms at ninety degrees or so.." Gokudera said as Tsuna sighed.

"Hm so you can't swim…I can teach you" Hibari said walking into the scene "EEEP! H-H-Hibari-san! What are you doing here?" Tsuna asked as he looked to Reborn "Herbivore snow guardian invited me…" he said as Tsuna shrugged "S-Sure if you can teach me" Tsuna said. Hibari started grabbing something out of his bag as he held up a bag with three fishes in it "What's that going to do?" Tsuna asked as Hibari kicked Tsuna into the water "Hey! You don't-" Gokudera started at Hibari, but he pulled his tonfas out to stop him. "You will learn to swim by fear" Hibari said with a smirk as he opened the bag and put it into the water "These are salt water Pirahnas, my pets, so play nicely with them" he said as the fish bare their fangs and started chasing Tsuna around as he screamed for his life.

"Wow you guys look like you're having fun" Kyoko said walking out; she was wearing a cute pink one piece that had some frills on the bottom and a heart on top of her right chest "Hahi! Is Tsuna-san alright!" Haru asked seeing him swim for his life; she was wearing a purple tankini and the shirt had light purple swirls on it. "You guys are acting like idiots" Yurika said her hands on her hips; she was wearing a black bikini with some frills on her top and a bow in the middle with a small grey flower on her left breast, her bottoms had two bows on each side and her hair was tied up into a ponytail her bangs framing her face perfectly (.). "Wow! Yurika-chan you look so pretty" Kyoko said "Hahi! How daring" Haru said with a blush as she looked at Yurika.

"Hm? Thanks I guess" Yurika said as Hibari looked over to the commotion and all of a sudden caught himself as he ran to the bathroom. Everybody was confused but shook it off as the girls and Tsuna, who had gotten away from the pirahnas and out of the water, were playing volleyball while Yamamoto and Ryohei swam in the ocean...sort of. Meanwhile in the bathroom one of the sinks swirled with crimson red water and as you edge the camera to look up, Hibari was holding his nose from having a nose bleed "Damn Stupid herbivore inviting me to the beach then showing up like that" he mumbled quietly to himself.

Hibari slapped himself sharply across the face after he cleaned himself up. He couldn't even believe what he had just said, trying to deny the thoughts that came into his mind he didn't notice Tsuna walking into the bathroom looking at Hibari with a worried expression, "H-Hibari-san are you ok?" Tsuna asked almost cautious. Looking over to Tsuna he gave a glare as he crossed his arms "Hm…" was Hibari's only reply to him as the two males walked out of the bathroom. Hibari walked over to his towel and laid down half of his body covered by the shade of a beach umbrella. Meanwhile Reborn was trying to teach Tsuna how to swim once more by the drowning method and when that didn't work he went onto killer dolphin, Reborn tried everything he could think of before he gave up and with a slap to Tsuna's head he went on Kyoko's shoulder who was sitting on her towel as well. "Looks like the Vongola leader doesn't even know how to swim either, how more pathetic can you get?" Yurika said as Tsuna's head dropped down in sadness. "B-Boss!" a soft, gentle like voice called out to Tsuna, recognizing the voice only slightly Tsuna looked around.

In the distance Chrome, Ken, and Chikusa were coming in closer. Chrome was wearing a tankini as well, it was dark blue in color and the print was of a leopard. Ken and Chikusa wore normal, average swim trunks as Ken glomped Yurika and as expected he got a smack to his face leaving a stinging red hand mark. "What are you three doing here?" she asked as Chrome bowed to her respectively "W-Well Ken and Chikusa s-said that we should go to the b-beach today and I didn't know why but they told me to come anyway because Yurika-san was here and also B-Boss" Chrome said "Yeah! We heard news about it so we just decided to tag along" Ken said with a grin as Chikusa gave a silent nod. With a wholesome sigh she shrugged "Alright whatever you can do what you want" Yurika said as she walked over to the water and dived in and began swimming.

"I thought I smelled canine" Gokudera said as he walked over a glare portrayed on his face as Ken gave a growl "Who's the canine? Saying you can smell me you science freak" Ken said "Who can't smell you? You stink" Gokudera said as Chikusa gave an agreeing nod. "Hey! Kaki-pi which side are you on?" Ken complained "No ones…" Chikusa replied.

Five minutes later…You see Ken and Gokudera arguing with each other non-stop, Chrome and Chikusa ignoring them as they went to swim with Yurika, Tsuna talking with Kyoko but gets interrupted as Haru joins in, and Yamamoto and Ryohei play against each other in various games, of course though Hibari was just lying down as Hi-bird floats carelessly over to him laying down beside his head.

Another five minutes passed as everyone swam in to rest for a little while, "Hey should we have lunch now?" Yamamoto asked "Hm…To regain our strength we must eat yoshi! Kyoko!" Ryohei said excitedly as Kyoko smiled and got out a few bentos, Haru reached into her bag and got out a box that were filled with cakes "How did you keep those from not spoiling under the sun?" Chrome asked as Haru gestured to Yurika "She helped me with it because she knew a trick or two" Haru said with a nod. Ken wanted to grab a piece of cake but Yurika slapped his hand away and when she saw Lambo just pop out of Kyoko's bag Yurika held him back from eating all the cakes. "Lambo!" Tsuna exclaimed as little I-pin walked out as well "And I-pin too?" Tsuna said surprised, "Cake, Cake, Cake, Cake LAMBO WANT'S CAKE!" Lambo shouted as Gokudera punched him on the head as per usual "Shut up darn cow" he said annoyed. Lambo, near tears started messing around in his hair "Stupid Gokudera take this" he said as Lambo threw a pink grenade at Gokudera. In a panic he tossed it to Tsuna, who tossed it to Chrome, who tossed it to Ken, Chikusa [ect.]

From trying to have lunch, to two surprise visitors, to playing a dangerous game of hot potatoe it got tossed from one person to another. Finally Yurika just grabbed it and threw it into the air as it exploded. But of course not everything can go THAT smoothly for a day with the vongolas as I-pin saw Hibari walking over and kneeling down she began activating her countdown as she clung onto Tsuna "Quick someone think of something!~" Tsuna pleaded desperately as he tried to get I-pin off. Everyone tried to think of something quickly as Gokudera grabbed I-pin, prying her off and handed it over to Yurika "You idiot you should know what to do with her!" Yurika said as she chucked I-pin high up into the sky just before the countdown had finished. Everybody, excluding Hibari, Kyoko, Haru, Yamamoto, and Ryohei sighed in relief. Yurika kicked Gokudera somewhere that was very uncomfortable for him as she scowled "Next time you hand me something or someone about to explode I'll pound you" she said as Gokudera lay on the sand in pain. Walking away she dove into the water with Hibari following as she swam around onto another side and climbed up on land sitting on top of a large rock. Hibari not soon after crawled up and sat next to her "Why are _you_ following me?" Yurika asked as if she didn't even want him there, but a small feeling in her gut said that she did.

With a scoff Hibari pulled her up and faced her "You promised me a fight" Hibari said quick and straight to the point as he seemingly pulled out his tonfas. Yurika rolled her eyes as she materialized her spear. "Let's make it clear that I don't intend to lose to a vongola" Yurika said as Hibari started his attack.

Yurika blocked off his strikes and slashes barely breaking a sweat. She took the initiative and jumping over Hibari after he went in for an X slash as she landed she twirled her spear around and thrust it toward Hibari who ducked under it and hit his tonfas against her stomach as she got knocked away landing on the sand of the private little area they were in. With a smirk she stood up "Surprising that you can land one on me" she commented as they continued. Taking off her eye patch the symbol changed to the first realm as she threw a barrage of ice daggers at him, Hibari's tonfas glowing purple he dodged some of them and deflected the rest. Yurika pointed her spear towards the water as a shark made of ice went on land as it went to attack Hibari. With a few efforts he was able to destroy the shark after ten minutes.

Hibari panted slightly, his pride not letting him give up yet he continued and perservered. Yurika had put her eye patch back on as spear and tonfa clash one after another they continued to have hand to hand combat without Yurika using her realms at the moment. Ducking under the last attack Hibari made she kicked his feet out from under him as he fell on his back and she pointed the spear's blade point at his neck winning the match. Hibari glared as he got up and without the two knowing it, it was almost time for the surprise that Kyoko and Haru said were going to happen. There were only three minutes left and it took at least five minutes to swim from where they were back to everyone else.

Sitting down they decided to just stay there. It was dark now and who knew that the surprise Kyoko and Haru were talking about were the beautiful and colorful fire works that lit up the dark sky as Yurika and Hibari sat there next to each other watching the sky glow with color. It was like looking at a dark canvas explode with a crazy mixture of blends and comical pictures like a cute lion sticking its tongue out, or a teddy bear with a flower on its head. Unnoticed by the two of them though, Hibari's hand held Yurika's hand in his as they silently watched the noisy work of art before them in the night sky.

When it was all over the two looked down simultaneously and when they saw they were holding hands both immediately pulled away. On those two cheeks were a faint blush that was just barely there as they rushed back to find the others. Yurika explained that Hibari followed her to have a match and everybody didn't give mind to it much since that was what Hibari usually tried to get others into doing. Neither one of them told the results of the match since no one asked as they walked out to the parking lot seeing that Nana, Tsuna's mother, had come to pick them up. The car was full already though so both Hibari and Yurika with a sigh accepted to go home in a cab "Wait where are Ken, Chikusa, and Chrome?" Yurika asked "Oh they decided to go home during the middle of the fire works" Kyoko answered before they drove away.

Hibari and Yurika both got into the cab in the back seat as the driver started driving them back. They spared small glances at each other two minutes after they got onto the rode neither one saying a word. The drive back was a bit long so two tired people exhausted fell asleep Yurika leaning on Hibari's shoulder as he put his head on hers…

**The end for this chapter! Bwahahaha tune in on the next chapter (which will take a while I'M SO SORRY) if you want to find out about there reaction when they get back to Namimori and wake up.**

**Chapter 6 will be a little bit about there reaction and a little bump in and conversation between Yurika and Irie Shoichi.**


	6. A Run In With Someone New and New Feelin

**Toxic: Hello dashi! I know it has been incredibly long since I have updated for this story but like I have said in the other stories I have been busy. **

**HibaYuri: You are horrible to your fans**

**Toxic: You have no right to say that *tears***

**Yurika: Well whatever **

**Hibari: Read through this story otherwise I'll bite you to death**

They soon reached in front of Namimori middle school as the cab driver looked to the back and saw that they had fallen asleep. The driver sighed "Young kids now a days" he muttered as he honked the horn "Hey you two we are here" he said.

Hibari and Yurika stirred as he flashed open his eyes first then Yurika followed. Surprised and shocked out of their minds they scrambled out of the car after paying the fees. As the driver drove away the two are seen with heavy blushes and they both tried to cover it. "W-What were you doing you Namimori school fetished freak?" Yurika said, Hibari glared at her "What about you? Doing the same thing you crazy herbivore" Hibari said. Yurika fell to her knees and held her head but not as if she was in pain though _What's happening to me? This is stupid…..I can't believe this freak is making me feel this way. I-I-I can't I'm devoted to Mukuro-kun aren't I?_ she thought. Hibari looked to her and gave a sigh as he wordlessly walked over and put his hand on her head almost in a comforting way as she looked up to see Hibari's face and the calm façade he was wearing. Yurika blushed even more as Hibari walked away towards home leaving Yurika speechless.

Standing up she brushed herself off as she looked to the direction that Hibari walked to. Yurika put her hand on her head as if she could still feel the warmth of Hibari's hands. With a slight daze she walked back to Kokuyo land to see that Ken and Chikusa were waiting up for her. "Yo Yurika byon~ We were waiting for you, glad to see you're back safe and sound byon~" Ken said "Ken was worried when you didn't come back in time for the fireworks but we figured you were fine" Chikusa said "Shut up Kaki-pi byon~ I wasn't panicking or anything byon~" Ken said. Yurika sighed and shook her head as she grabbed their faces with her hands and tossed them into the wall "Shut up you two, I have a head ache and I'm confused so please just be quiet for a few minutes" she said as she laid down on the couch and closed her eyes.

The next morning she took an early stroll and literally bumped into someone. It was a kid with red-ish orange hair and glasses "Ouch! I-I'm so sorry" he said as he picked up his books "Are you ok?" he asked as he offered a hand to Yurika. She slapped it away and stood up "I'm fine and I don't need help up" she said. He apologized again as he looked at her "Um…my name is Shoichi Irie and you are?" he asked "Why do you need to know my name? Is that supposed to mean we are friends now? If so then I won't tell you, no need for it" she said. Irie frowned a bit "Did I do something to make you mad or hate me?" he asked, she sighed "No" she answered him. Irie gave a nod _She doesn't look like she means a whole lot of harm, she looks like a model_ Irie thought "Um…for bumping into you I'll treat you to something after school, well then see you later!" Irie said "What? Wait-!" Yurika called after him but to no avail. Yurika massaged her temples, the kid was pretty forceful.

After seven hours Irie ran out of school to the gates to where he saw Yurika. She had actually kept the promise to let him treat her to something. _Might as well humor the kid since I got nothing to do…I don't want to bump into him after all_ she thought. Irie brought her to a crepe shop. Irie got chocolate and banana and Yurika got whip cream and strawberries. "So um…are you a model?" Irie asked "Huh?" Yurika asked as she looked at the boy. Irie shrugged "Well are you a model? You have the looks so you must be right?" he asked as Yurika sighed and shook her head "Nah I'm no model, besides I am not into something like that really" Yurika said as Irie gave a nod. He thought it felt slightly uncomfortable since he didn't know what to talk to her about. Irie never did have a girl friend after all so he wouldn't know what to talk to girls about. "Is the crepe good?" Irie asked "Yeah" Yurika answered back with a one liner. Irie sweat dropped "Oh well what school do you go to?" Irie asked "Um…Kokuyo Middle school" Yurika said with a lie since she didn't exactly go to school or anything. "Haha oh I see" Irie said, looking at his watch he looked to Yurika "Oh my gosh I'm going to be late for after school studies if I don't get going now, s-see you next time" he said as he got up and scrambled over towards the exit. After he left Yurika let out the biggest sigh ever, even though they didn't talk much she was exhausted being around someone like him. Usually she would have either killed or ignored, or threatened the boy after he bumped into her. Being associated with the Vongola family was seriously making her change.

Meanwhile at Naminori middle school, there were bodies of the discipline committee members sprawling about everywhere and Hibari stood in the midst of it. He had his tonfas out and there wasn't a scratch on him "Looks like the boss is frustrated about something" one of them said something as the other rolled his eyes "You think?" he said before the two got kicked to the ground. Hibari then put his tonfas away and then headed to the same place he was always at, the roof of Namimori middle school.

He stared up at the clouds passing by slowly in the sky, his thoughts were a bit of a jumble and he was in a sort of daze. Hibari kept thinking back to what he did when they had gotten back from the trip, his reaction to Yurika in her swimsuit…_I'm not actually falling for the herbivore am I?_ he asked himself. All of a sudden there was a loud slap, he had hit himself to try and get his thoughts back together and in order. He felt like he was going crazy, his heart beat faster and he kept thinking back to her. It was official _THE_ Hibari Kyouya has fallen for Yurika.

**End**

**I know how it is going off topic from the original thing but for right now we are going to be having filler chapters maybe until chapter 8 or 9 so I can sort of develop Hibari's and Yurika's relationship. Next chapter will be how Hibari is planning to actually ask Yurika out on a date.**


End file.
